The story of the Ultra Legion
by Ultra-Imperial
Summary: A space marine chapter seeks relics on an abandon planet only to find abhumans and much more then what they wanted. (The story will be fleshed out more and more as I go along. It'ss also kinda a rough draft right now.)


**Author** **notes:**

**Hi, i'm Ultra. I don't know why i'm making this. A few of my friends thought it was good. I'm gonna make it anyway. I'm mediocre though because I just started writing.**

Prologue

It was a time of death, despair, and fury. It was an age of pain, suffering, and wraith. It was the 41st millennium and darkness was creeping around the corner.

During this age, a Mighty empire was in its autumn, The Imperium of man. And like all empires, it had its Emperor, The Emperor of mankind.

The Emperor had made a mighty army, one with genetically enhanced soldiers known as Space Marines. One of those marines, specifically an Ultramarine, had went on a mission that had changed his life for better and worse. He had explored an ancient temple and found a relic. Upon its touch, it had changed him, giving him wisdom that was long forgotten. He would be stranded in the temple for a few decades after his discovery of the relic. But when he was found, he had forgotten most of his life, though the wisdom lived on in him.

He then repainted his armor, help found a chapter, and started a quest.

This is the Story about Lord Weird Ultra and his legion, The Ultra Legion.

CHAPTER ONE

Our story starts in space, among the ship known as The Destroyer's eye, the capital ship of the Ultra Legion's fleet. And we'll start in a special room. It was the training room of the Ultra Legion. There, Captain Tyberos of the Ultra Legion third company dueled the first company captain, Jolion. As others from their companies watched, they clashed their blades together various time before Jolion was able to disarm Tyberos and make him fall onto his back.

"The glory is mine brother." Jolion said as he pointed his bladed at Tyberos's chest.

"Indeed. The victory is yours yet again."

Jolion turned to face the crowd. "Which one of you astartes thinks he can fight me, the glorious Jolion, next?"

Tyberos left the sprawling cage as another marine entered the cage. He walked over to when the second company captain Diseasus who was polishing his heavy bolter.

"So you tried yet again to face the chapter's best swordsman?" Diseasus said.

"Yes but I have yet to see him falter." He sat next to the second company captain.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You're the newest captain to be taken from the list of lieutenants and Jolion is just a prick. Hey, maybe one day someone or something is going to put the bastard in his place. I'd do it myself, but I'm no swordsman." Now come on, the Lord Weird is waiting."

They made their way to the ships briefing room. It was a decent size; at its center was a round table with a built in hologram device with three doors facing the north, south, and east sides of the ship. It was decorated with gorgeous, yet war torn banners of the Ultra Legion and a faded painting of the Emperor. In the painting, The Emperor was standing on top of a hill, had pointed his sword to his direction, and Ultra Legionaries marched as their ships flew off into space. The Lord Weird Ultra was in his seat as he waited for his Captains to join him. His armor was painted Red, Black, and Gold. His helm had two horns facing the floor and engravings on the helms face. And on his helm's brow was the word ULTRA.

Out of the North door came two Astartes. The first was Captain Tyberos and the second was Captain Diseasus. Tyberos was titled the Loyal and Diseasus was the vengeful. Diseasus's Helm had the form of what could be associated with a gasmask and Tybros's was a regular Mk.7 helm.

"Hello my Lord Weird." Tyberos said as he took a seat to the left and Diseasus to the right.

"Greeting my brothers, I hope you've been comfortable during the trip."

"I've had better days. Just wish that we would find something to fight." Diseasus replied. "I just might be thankful for a Tyranid infestation."

"We're all a bit bloodthirsty Diseasus. But the Emperor will reward us soon."

Suddenly, Jolion, Captain of the first company, came into the room through the East door. He was titled the brave.

"Hello my fellow battle brothers." He said as he leaned against a wall. "Tired from defeat I presume?"

Before the two captains could respond, Ultra said. "Jolion, Take a seat. You're just in time for debriefing."

"No thanks my Lord Weird, I'll be fine here."

"Very well then." Ultra pressed a few buttons on the table. A hologram of a planet appeared in front of the group. "This planet is called Kuton. Life on the planet has been growing since it's abandon for a few centuries. It has recently been declared to be safe by the Rouge Traders, though they are not completely sure."

"What value does it have to us Lord Weird?" Diseasus asked.

"Do you remember that relic we found recently?"

"Yes, the one we had taken from the Ork Warboss. If I am right, we couldn't figure out what it was." Tyberos said.

"Well I have figured out that the relic was in fact a map and has leaded us to here. Now, we will be coming into the planets orbit soon. Brief your companies; it is time we found our reward. But can I have a word with you Tyberos? I need to speak with you privately."

Jolion and Diseasus left. "Is there something you need my Lord Weird? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you are fine. I just need to tell you something." Ultra put his shoulders on the table and interlocked his fingers. "I feel as though something big is upon us. And if this is the case, I want you to be Lord Weird if I am not fit for the title."

"I can't my Lord Weird, I am not worthy. The honor should go to Jolion. He is the first company captain and his sword skills are astounding."

"Yes, but his leadership can only go so far. I have faith in you that you may lead us if I am to fall."

"But my lord…"

"You are a great battle brother and you must trust me as I trust in you, now nothing more." Ultra got out of his seat. "You are now dismissed."

Tyberos left the room.

Lord Weird Ultra got out of his chair and went towards the ship's Vehicle armory. It was a large, wide room. It housed rhinos, landraiders, and many other vehicles that stood still, waiting to be used for the next battle. He walked over to where the new centurions where being prepared for use. There, he met up with the Vantor, The Master of the Forge who had been personally managing their progress with the Tech marines. He wore augmented mk.6 armor and it was connected to a servo harness.

"Hello Vantor. How has these suits been coming along?" The Lord Weird asked.

"Everything is proceeding as expected my Lord Weird." He said as he moved his eyes from looking at the hand held terminal to The Chapter Master. "Our tech marines say that the centurion armor is working perfectly as expect and will be deployed with our devastator and assault squads."

"Good. I feel as though this heavy armor would be best for the Imperium. Like they say, there is always a bigger fish. But anyway, what are the armaments on these suits?"

"Well the devastators can be armed with twin linked heavy bolters, twin linked lascannons; or grav cannons and grave amps. The chest plate can be armed with a hurricane bolter or a missile launcher."

"What is the squad size?"

Vantor looked to his hand held terminal. "Three, my Lord Weird."

"Hmm…I want these suits deployed when we land, two Devastator squads and one Assault squad."

"Yes My Lord Weird."

"And one more thing…" The Lord Weird leaned in close towards The Master of The Forge. "Have you unlocked our 'special relic' yet?"

"No my Lord Weird, progress has come to a halt since our last accident. We don't have the right equipment to handle such of an artifact."

"Well we are reaching our destination soon. We will have our chance and I swear the key to its secrets is kept on this planet." He backed away. "You may continue your work."

"Yes my Lord Weird."

The Chapter Master left The Master of The Forge and went off to the armory to ready his weapons.

_In the near future..._

The Ultra Legion's forces had assembled in the ship's hangar. They stood shoulder to shoulder as The Lord Weird and his Captains stood in front of them.

"My fellow battle brothers!" The Lord Weird preached. "It is time that we the Ultra Legion end our search for the mighty relic that our Chapter had started years ago at the it's founding. It is time that we ascend onto Kuton and move the ground and reveal it's mysterious treasure. It is time that we arise and claim what is rightfully ours!"

The Lord Weird was met with the roar of a few hundred Astartes. "Death to our enemies!" He screamed.

"And long live the Lord Weird!" They replied.

And so the army of space marine marched into their various attack craft and transports, started up their engines, and with a mighty roar they went down to the planet's surface.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
